mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimaera of Skylla
The Chimaera of Skylla (キミーラ・オブ・スキュラ, Kimīra Obu Sukyura) is a pirate ship of the Pirate Guild, captained by Müller Grant Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6, Pg.29. Design Light Novel Design Exterior The ship has a flat, streamlined, delta wing design. There are two side fins just ahead of the main delta wing and two above the hull behind the emblem. The central section behind the fins on the wing is slightly higher than the rest of the wing with the two built-in engines either side reaching above the middle (probably the bridge). A circular structure is present on top of the middle of the central section. There is a fin on the inner side of each engine, as well as upward fins on the ends of the wing. Another structure, possibly a smaller engine, is at the rear between the main engines and the ends of the wing. The engines extend a short distance behind the main wing. Colour Scheme The ship is primarily dark pink with black edges and fins, and green on the engine elements and the bridge windows. A pirate emblem is painted on the side of the central rear fins and on top of the hull at the rear and front of the ship. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Chimaera of Skylla is one of the Pirate Guild's most powerful ships, possessing very high attack power, but possibly sacrificed its original speed, as observed by the privateers in the Three Ships Arc. It also has advanced electronic warfare systems, superior to the ones on the Odette II. However, the crew may not be familiar with electronic warfare - they seemingly aren't able to use them to their full potential, as suggested by Hyakume Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. The Skylla has 3 Class 120 3-barrel cannons Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6, Pg.60, 2 located in front and 1 located in the back. It also has a few missile launchers. While its missiles are much faster than the military specs, they lack the random flight path feature which makes them easily interceptable by the Bentenmaru . History The ship's history is not known, but the Bentenmaru crew speculated the ship to be about 20 years old due to its hull design . Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) The Chimaera of Skylla participated in the Pirate Guild's attempt to seize the Odette II. Following the Odette II's escape with the Kokuchou, the Chimaera pursued them across the frontier, eventually catching them up in the Mesaiya system at Meiya. It clashed with the Bentenmaru but was forced to withdraw. It later reappeared with a large fleet from the Seven Star Federal Republic to fight the seven privateers protecting the Odette II, but withdrew after the monomolecular crystal bowsprit that they sought was destroyed and the 7th Imperial Fleet arrived . Skull Star Arc (Novel-Only) After escorting the Silent Whisper to the Skull Star, the Chimaera of Skylla was involved in a clash with four cruisers from the San Viento fleet, who later returned with a fleet from the military company Arcura. The Chimaera ultimately emerged victorious with Müller exploiting the enemy's poor organization and command system, blocking their communications with the Chimaera's EW systems and damaging them one by one until they lost the will to continue fighting Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Known Crew *Müller Grant (captain) Gallery Chimaera_of_Skylla.jpg|The Chimaera of Skylla by Noriyuki Matsumoto MP-vol6-cover.jpg|Volume 6's cover with Chimaera of Skylla in the background Trivia * The ship and its captain are featured on the cover of Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: The Crimson Pirate Ship (真紅の海賊船). *The ship's name is comprised of the names of two monsters from , the and . It is also a word play of , which was originally found in Yūichi Sasamoto's long time friend, AsariYoshitoo's Manga Science series vol. 7, the Fairy of Camera, Camera Of Scylla. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Novel-Only